


Reward Ficlet for Telpethoron

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Reward Ficlet for Telpethoron

_**Reward Ficlet for Telpethoron**_  
Climbing off the deck, Billy rubbed his shoulders wearily. He slumped into his chair ready to wait for his next scene.

Closing his eyes, ready to drop into what his cast mates had laughingly called his ‘dormouse’ routine. He let his head drop forward until his chin rested against his chest.

His head shot back up as familiar, but unexpected hands closed over his shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles.

“Orli!” he tilted his head back to look upside down into his friends smiling face. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t I visit a mate?” Orlando feigned hurt.

“Course ye can. I thought you were filming that Black Pearl thing?” Billy almost sighed as Orlando’s fingers worked out the knots in his muscles.

“I am. We’ve got a week off for good behaviour.”

Billy snickered. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it mate.” Orlando nodded, casting his eye along the length of the boat that was Billy’s floating set.

“How’s this going?” he pointed with one long finger. “Seasick yet?”

“Not yet.” He murmured, “But there’s still time.” He chuckled. “S’nice here. Lots of sun and surfing.”

“Good.” Orlando nodded bending to surreptitiously press an open mouthed kiss to Billy’s neck.

“Good?” Billy moaned at the unexpected gesture and tilted his head to the side.

“I’m here for a week. I was hoping that I would see more than just your bedroom.” He whispered into Billy’s ear as he straightened and walked away.

  



End file.
